FAMAS
The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne's weapon factory") is a bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military and has been in service since 1978. The version depicted in-game is the F1, as it features the older straight magazine.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:FAMAS-F1_vs_G2.svg In game A new set of sights are used, as the original sights are located in the carry handle (which has been covered by a picatinny rail). Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at range. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit. The FAMAS has a slower reload, faster burst-fire and longer time between bursts than the M16A4. These differences make the FAMAS weaker than the M16A4 at close and medium range (where quickly adjusting aim between shots is important) but more deadly from afar as the faster burst improves the grouping of the shots, increasing the likelihood that all bullets will hit before the enemy moves. Because of the delay between bursts, Stopping Power is virtually required as if the first burst doesn't kill, the target will often have moved or will be returning fire. The FAMAS has no sway with the iron sights, ACOG, Red Dot Sight, or Holographic Sight even when moving. With the iron sights, Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sights the FAMAS has virtually no recoil, so it can be fired as quickly as the gun will allow with almost no detriment to accuracy. However, the ACOG and Thermals introduces a decent vertical recoil making it much trickier to land follow up shots or even determine if the target is down. The iron sights are somewhat clearer than those of the M16A4. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I kills) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II kills) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III kills) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Image:FAMAS_MW2.jpg|First person view with Arctic Camo and Red Dot Sight Trivia *The FAMAS has a thirty-round magazine capacity, despite having the F1 25-round magazine model. *In some parts of the campaign, you can find a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that acts as the Arctic Camouflage. *In real life, the FAMAS can be single fire and full-auto, because it also has a secondary selector switch for either full-auto, 3-round burst mode or single round. *Though a burst-fire rifle, the FAMAS can be quite effective at close range because of its fast burst rate. If all shots land, it can easily kill enemies in one burst. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:French Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Multiplayer